La luz es nuestra amiga
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: SONG-FIC "SLEEPOSONG" by SECRET GARDEN - "Escucha el sonido del silencio, Loki. Cierra los ojos. Yo estoy aquí y la luz es nuestra amiga. Si recuerdas eso, nunca estarás solo." Pasan los años. Cuando se acerca el atardecer, Frigga espera oír los pasos de su hijo detrás suyo, su voz invitándola a ir a buscar la luz. Pero eso ya no sucede, y un día es ella quien va a buscarlo a él.


**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo(?), vengo con otro fic. Y esta vez, ¡sorpresa!, no es para ningún reto, simplemente estaba escuchando _"Sleepsong"_ de _Secret Garden_ y me inspiré y escribí esto, un fic de uno de mis temas favoritos: la relación entre Loki y Frigga.**

 **Por cierto, recomiendo que escuchen esa canción mientras leen, hace gran parte de la magia.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

—¿Ves la luz? ¿Ves cómo danza entre los árboles? Nos está dando la bienvenida. No olvides eso nunca. La luz es nuestra amiga.

Los ojos del pequeño príncipe se abren grandes, llenos de asombro.

—¿Lo es, _mamá?_

—Lo es, mi pequeño Loki.

Y una sonrisa de felicidad cruza por los labios del niño.

—No lo olvidaré —y susurra hacia el cielo—. Yo también soy tu amigo, luz.

Altos y rectos se alzan los árboles, con sus hojas por siempre verdes, y los rayos del sol se filtran, pintando el aire de color dorado.

—Escucha el sonido del silencio, Loki. Cierra los ojos. Yo estoy aquí y la luz es nuestra amiga. Si recuerdas eso, nunca estarás solo.

Y anochece, y ellos vuelven a palacio, dejando atrás aquel bosque, aquel santuario de paz, al que volverán cuando necesiten sentir que la luz es su amiga.

* * *

—Vamos, _mamá,_ antes de que oscurezca.

Loki ha crecido, pero sigue siendo un niño lleno de ilusiones. Insiste a la reina, tomándola de la mano.

Ella nunca puede decirle que no, y escapan juntos de la vida de palacio.

La luz danza entre los árboles cuando ellos llegan al bosque dorado.

Se tienden en el suelo lleno de hojarasca, y cuentan las estrellas que van apareciendo poco a poco. La luz se va desvaneciendo, pero no es un "adiós", es un "hasta luego".

* * *

—¿Hoy quieres ir, _madre?_

Aquella chispa de inocencia y asombro ya ha abandonado hace tiempo los ojos de esmeralda de Loki, pero su voz aún posee ese toque de esperanza que su madre atesora como si fuera una estrella a punto de extinguirse.

La reina rodea sus hombros con un brazo y juntos van al bosque.

Hoy el príncipe habla. Le cuenta muchas cosas, y la madre sonríe y responde. Pero ella no puede evitar notar la forma casi desesperada de él de llenar e silencio con palabras, como si evitara quedarse solo con sus pensamientos.

Loki alza su rostro hacia la luz, y un fugaz brillo de desesperación cruza por sus ojos cuando el sol termina de ocultarse, pero es tan rápido, tan leve, que la reina no está segura de que haya sido real, y no dice nada.

* * *

Pasan los años. Cuando se acerca el atardecer, la reina espera oír los pasos de su hijo detrás suyo, su voz invitándola a ir a buscar la luz. Pero eso ya no sucede, y un día es ella quien va a buscarlo a él.

Lo encuentra en su habitación, hundido en su silla, estudiando miles y miles de manuscritos. Su frente está fruncida levemente, dibujando una fina arruga en su ceño, que un día apareció y nunca se ha ido. Está ligeramente encorvado, como si dejara de lado la espalda recta que muestra en público, como si algo lo agobiara, algo que disimula cuando hay gente mirándolo. La reina puede notarlo, se da cuenta de la transformación del príncipe cuando la oye entrar. De pronto, está sentado con la espalda derecha y los hombros hacia atrás, irradia seguridad, aquel rictus de amargura desaparece de sus labios, y se gira a mirarla con seriedad pero sin demostrar en modo alguno la preocupación que parecía consumirlo momentos antes.

—¿Sí, _madre?_

Elle entrecruza las manos y sonríe con dulzura.

—Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo al bosque.

Un fugaz expresión de reconocimiento y anhelo pasa por el rostro de Loki, pero luego la sustituye el mismo gesto de desapego y preocupación que ha estado en su semblante esos últimos años.

Él vuelve la mirada a sus manuscritos, y termina tomando la pluma luego de varios segundos de silencio.

—Lo siento, _madre,_ estoy ocupado. Tal vez luego. Pídele a Thor que te acompañe. Yo tengo que estudiar.

Ella no insiste, y cierra la puerta al salir, dejando al príncipe con sus estudios, sus secretos, su preocupación.

Después de dudar un momento, ella sale de palacio. Es en momentos como éste que necesita sentir la luz, buscar la paz, encontrar la claridad.

Está ahí de pie en el claro, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el silencio, sintiendo la luz, cuando un susurro aletea tras ella, y los finos dedos de alguien que ella conoce muy bien se deslizan en su mano.

El príncipe no dice nada, pero estrecha el agarre y apoya su agobiada frente en el hombro de la reina. Ella tampoco rompe el silencio, pero gira la cabeza para rozar con sus labios el oscuro cabello de Loki. Sus manos siguen entrelazadas mientras la luz se va ocultando. Un murmullo recorre los árboles, un recuerdo del ayer, y son los labios del príncipe los que están diciendo eso:

—La luz es nuestra amiga.

La última palabra, sin embargo, está teñida de duda, como si él ya no estuviera seguro de ello. Los ojos de la reina se cierran un momento y su boca refleja una mueca de dolor, pero luego responde con el amor de siempre.

—Lo es, mi pequeño Loki.

Pero su Loki ya no es pequeño. Su Loki está desvaneciéndose, es una luz brillante a punto de desaparecer, una estrella que se ha transformado en una gigante roja antes de estallar, extinguirse y no dejar más que oscuridad detrás de sí.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Los comentarios son bienvenidos.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
